The Conspiracy
The Conspiracy is Sombra's name for an unknown party with ties to people and organizations across the world. Sombra came close to finding the Conspiracy and was attacked for it, forcing her into hiding. After joining Talon, she continued her search to find out who they are, and how to exploit their weaknesses. Ties Sombra has maintained a chart showing all of the Conspiracy's connections. According to Sombra, the Conspiracy has direct ties to Talon, Overwatch, Numbani, Volskaya Industries, LumériCo, and two other people. *Around Overwatch, Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, and Ana Amari are all noted next to their cover identities, as well as Mercy, Genji, Winston, and Tracer. **Genji is linked to the Shimada Clan, as well as to Hanzo and a third person, possibly Sojiro. The clan is connected to another, offscreen party. **Ana is linked to Pharah and another person, possibly Pharah's father. Pharah is linked to Helix Security International and Anubis. **Torbjörn, Reinhardt, and Brigitte have a smaller cluster of their own. Brigitte is linked to an offscreen party, possibly the Ironclad Guild. **Reinhardt in particular is linked to an unidentified entity, very notably, the only unrevealed lone individual (visible so far in Sombra's web) to be directly connected to the Conspiracy. Going off more recently revealed information from a report on Operation "White Dome" (used as a teaser for Brigitte), a possible candidate for the identity of this individual may include the unidentified Emre Sarioglu, an agent part of the Overwatch strike team in the mission, or the source of Torbjörn's injury from which Reinhardt saved him from in the mission. It may also be notable that the portrait of the individual seems to be fit the operation's codename of a "White Dome". *Talon is linked to Reaper and Widowmaker directly, and Doomfist as well. **Both Widowmaker and Ana's Shrike identity are linked to an unknown person, possibly Gérard Lacroix. **Doomfist is linked to what appears to be the OR15 models , likely as the defense bots were specifically designed to defend Numbani against external threats and "more importantly, Doomfist". *Both Numbani and Volskaya Industries are linked to the omnic artifact that Katya Volskaya secretly acquired in Infiltration. *LumériCo has ties to Guillermo Portero, Los Muertos, and two of their ziggurats, as well as another organization just offscreen. There are also several subtle, potential hints or links to this Conspiracy within other more seemingly innocent characters; Efi sports a design on her face around her eyes identical to that of this logo, while Zenyatta's Shambali faith preaches of the 'Iris', Zenyatta's own signatue design lying in the orbs that surround him similar to the dots surrounding the eye of the logo of the Conspiracy. Whether these are simply red herrings or darker revelations of the Conspiracy, only time will tell. Gallery Sos 9.png|The web as seen in the Sombra Origin Story. sombramapextended.png|The web as seen in Michael Chu's GDC 17 presentation.Thinking Globally: Building the Optimistic Future of 'Overwatch' sombra wall web.jpg|The less detailed web in Sombra's room in Castillo. References Category:Organization